The present application relates generally to systems, methods and devices for enabling vehicles to closely follow one another safely using automatic or partially automatic control. More particularly, the invention relates to systems, methods and devices that permit vehicles to safely and efficiently initiate, maintain and dissolve vehicle platoons.
In recent years significant strides have been made in the field of automated vehicle control. One segment of vehicle automation relates to vehicular convoying systems that enable vehicles to follow closely together in a safe, efficient and convenient manner. Following closely behind another vehicle has the potential for significant fuel savings benefits, but is generally unsafe when done manually by the driver. One type of vehicle convoying system is sometimes referred to as vehicle platooning in which a second, and potentially additional, vehicle(s) is/are automatically or semi-automatically controlled to closely follow a lead vehicle in a safe manner.
The fuel efficiency advantages of platooning are particularly noticeable in fields such as the trucking industry in which long distances tend to be traveled at highway speeds. One of the on-going challenges of vehicle platooning is managing the platoon from the identification of the platoon partner(s), through initiating platoon control and drawing the participants together, maintaining the desired gap during platooning, and dissolving the platoon in a graceful manner when appropriate. Another challenge is reliably identifying circumstances in which platooning is not advised. The present application describes techniques for managing platooning and for identifying conditions suggesting that platoon control should not be initiated and/or suggesting dissolution of an existing platoon that platoon.